Lace and Diamonds
by durancedurance
Summary: It's the big day, the one special day. The day it all comes true, and Mary's wearing nothing finer than lace and diamonds with the heavens as her guide. There's nothing left but "I do." Mary/Bert obviously. Sequel to Anything Can Happen!
1. Like a Family

**A/N: I'm back! That didn't take long did it? Per so many requests I will continue my journey with Mary and Bert. So many people try to capture the marriage and family of Mary like it may have happened had the story continued and I haven't really enjoyed too many of them. Sorry if i just dissed your story. I just see this happening a certain way, and i hope I portray it correctly. This is set a few years (roughly three) after my other fic "Anything Can Happen If You Let It." Thanks to all who have returned and welcome if you've never read my stuff before! Enjoy!**

_Our special place- the rooftops. Tonight. I'll be expecting you. Love you._

The note had been left in her carpetbag, but Mary had no idea how he managed to put it there unbeknownst to her. Then again, Mary often felt that Bert had his own sort of magic about him. She smiled at the thought, and at the note he had left her. It had been a rather cheery addition to a rather dreadful day. Mary had announced earlier in the day that she would be leaving the Banks household, yet again, though the thought was that this time it was for good. At least, that was the feeling that Jane had.

"Are you _really_ going Mary Poppins? Must you?" Jane asked. She had a grown up into a fine little lady, nearing the tender age of 14.

"How many times have I told you Jane, you can get along just fine without me. You're practically a woman now and there are others who need me," Mary said.

"You've never managed to leave for long before," Jane hinted. Mary spun around and stared in astonishment.

"Are you accusing me of spending too much time with you? I thought you were pleading for me not to leave but if you'd like me to pack my bags faster I will," Mary said, looking at Jane. A moment passed before both of them erupted into lighthearted laughter. Jane wrapper her arms around her nanny.

"Oh Mary Poppins, promise I'll see you again soon, even if you're no longer our nanny," Jane said, hugging her tightly.

"I never truly know what's in store for me next, but I imagine you'll see me soon enough dear. And, if you truly ever need my help, send message with the wind," Mary said, looking down at Jane. "Now, I really must be going. Don't bother finding Michael, I know he dreads goodbyes." Jane had tears running down her face. "I think he's afraid of doing just that," Mary smiled, wiping a tear off Jane's cheek. "Goodbye Jane."

"Goodbye Mary Poppins," Jane whispered. Mary grabbed her umbrella and carpetbag and head downstairs and out into Cherry Tree Lane where she did not stop until she had reached the park. She sat down for a moment, with a feeling nagging at her. She opened her bag and found Bert's note, smiling as she sat on a bench. I would probably be another hour or so before Bert would finish working and meet her, so Mary decided she would fly up for some peace and solitude after a long day.

After opening her umbrella and choosing a nice fluffy spot to survey London, Mary opened her note again. _Love you_, she read. Ever since that fateful day when Mary lost her magic to Bert, they had not held back their feelings for one another. Though they had been somewhat of an item over the past couple of years, nothing had progressed. It was enough for Mary to know that Bert loved her, and as far as she knew, it was enough for Bert too. Mary couldn't help but feel as though Bert had something else planned, something else he wanted. He never mentioned anything, and he seemed content to wait for Mary between jobs and things. They always met up on her days off, and occasionally he made appearances for the children. He was almost always with her when she was with the Banks- he seemed like family to them.

As Mary got ready to descend and find Bert, the idea dawned on her. _Maybe that's why he liked being with her and the Banks children so much. They almost felt like a family. _We_ were like a _family. Mary's eyebrows creased together in thought, contemplating the idea. She had mentioned a family to Bert at one point, but how could they possibly...? No, it was a silly notion, and one that she didn't want on her mind when she greeted Bert. Mary was afraid though, that this would be something that would bother her for a while, and something that she knew without a doubt, was true.

**Sorry it was sort of short, but I had to get warmed up. I hope you enjoyed it and yes, I'm going to consider this a sequel because I'm going to touch on past experiences the characters had from my other fic. Please review!**

Love,

**Elizabeth**


	2. A Knack for Umbrellas

**A/N: I still have no idea where I'm going with this, but vague ideas are often my greatest! I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the joyous welcome back to MP fanfiction. If you had noticed, I didn't really leave haha. If you're interested, my Little Mermaid fic is entitled Fathoms Below, give it a shot or not. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though, and even though it seems rather obvious as to what's coming, I could be lying to you. Ahh, the joys of foreshadowing. Well enough ramble, get out there and read! (And review!)**

Mary slowly descended down to the rooftop, touching one foot down gracefully before landing with the other. She put away her umbrella and looked up at Bert, who had a cute, stupid grin on his face.

"And what are you staring at?" she asked.

"You know wot? I love watching you fly in, you're so graceful when you land up here," he said, still smiling. Mary blushed.

"All part of the job," Mary said.

"And how was the job today?" Bert asked casually. Mary's smile fell as Bert asked. "Wot? Wot happened?"

"Nothing I just...I said goodbye," Mary said forlornly.

"But you always have to say goodbye," Bert whispered, taking her hands in his to comfort her.

"Yes but, not like this. This was the last goodbye, the Banks will never need my services again," Mary said. "Not that they really needed me this last time, I think I only went because I wanted to have more time with them."

"And wot's wrong with that?" Bert asked.

"Bert, we've talked about this before. It's unfair. They don't need me and I have to help who I can with what I can," Mary sighed.

"Oh? And who says?" Bert asked.

"Well...well I suppose...well I do. I mean, the wind is my guide but, it just always felt like the thing to do," Mary replied.

"Will the wind guide you to someone else?" Bert asked.

"Eventually, when someone needs me. Of course, someone always needs me," Mary sighed.

"Don't you ever get time for yourself though Mary? I mean, I know I don't understand all of this but, well can you help me to?" Bert asked. Mary smiled kindly at Bert, and took his arm in hers to walk over to the edge of the roof.

"First off, I get plenty of time for myself thank you, how do you think I ever spend time with you?" Mary smiled.

"But is that all? I mean, if you spend all that time with me that is," Bert winked.

"Yes I do," she laughed. "And second, let's sit down before I begin on your other question." She and Bert sat down on the edge of the rooftop, their feet dangling side by side, their hands intertwined.

"You don't have to explain anything to me you know," Bert said.

"I _never_ explain anything," Mary said wryly. "Except of course to the man I love."

"Well if you put it that way," Bert teased as he leaned in for her tale. Bert was honestly curious, he always felt he knew Mary better than anyone, but then again, no one ever really _knew_ Mary. She breathed deeply before beginning.

"I was born here in London, raised here in London, and well, never stray far from London," she smiled. "I'm sure your burning question is about my...magic. I was born with it, most of it anyways. I didn't quite get the knack of the umbrella until I was about ten," she chuckled at the thought. Bert laughed too, enchanted by her tale. He couldn't really picture Mary as a child, much less being an ungraceful flier.

"My parents weren't alarmed, they had their own special qualities about them. You know Uncle Albert, if that gives you any idea of what my family was like. I was an only child, not that I minded, nor did my parents want another one. Of course, when the first one is practically perfect, what more can you ask for?"

"Nothing," Bert smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Don't interrupt," she teased. "Like I said, I lived comfortably in London all my life, up until my parents death. I was sixteen at the time, nearly seventeen. I took it hard at first- I left for Ireland for a time before returning to London. Upon my return I decided to become a nanny. I needed a job and it felt right, like something I should do. I found the wind would guide me to children and families in need, and I took pleasure in changing their lives. My family was gone, but that didn't mean other families didn't deserve to lead loving lives," Mary said.

"Oh Mary, I never knew, I'm so sorry," Bert said as he squeezed her hand.

"It's quite alright Bert, it's behind me," Mary smiled. "Of course you remember when I met you."

"You were in that beautiful dress that I got chalk all over," Bert laughed. "I'm still sorry."

"Oh but it was my fault! Remember? I was wearing that silly dress to go to tea at Uncle Albert's and I was reading a book while I walked through the park. I stumbled over you and fell down beside you, and like a perfect gentleman you picked me up and set me right," she laughed.

"With chalk all over me hands," Bert laughed.

"It wasn't your fault it was white," she giggled. "But I fixed it didn't I?"

"Right in front of me, you gave me quite a shock," Bert laughed.

"I don't think you were quite as shocked as you were when _I_ took you to tea," Mary laughed.

"Well now, a sweep like me doesn't go runnin' about in his chalk drawings everyday now does he?" Bert smiled. He leaned in close to Mary, she hesitated, then came in for a passionate kiss. "Remember what you taught me that day?"

"Mmm, I believe it was something like 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,'" Mary replied.

"You knew I needed a word to describe you after we'd met," Bert teased, then kissed her again. "I'm sorry, I got you sidetracked."

"Well you sort of know the rest," Mary said. Bert gazed at her lovingly. "What?" she asked, unnerved by his stare.

"I'm trying to picture you trying to get the 'ang of that umbrella..."

"Oh behave," Mary said, playfully hitting Bert on the shoulder. "Did you have any other questions?"

"Well, what happens now. If you're done with the Banks, now wot?" Bert inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure. There's always a little time in-between before the wind points me in the right direction. Whoever needs me next," Mary said. Bert smiled at Mary, storing this new information away. He was immensely surprised that Mary had revealed anything to her at all. He gazed out into London, the lights barely twinkling at the current time of night.

"It's getting late isn't it?" Bert said.

"Yes, I suppose I should go see Uncle Albert. No doubt the wind will decide tomorrow and he'll want to have seen me beforehand," Mary said.

"Can you see me before you leave. I'll be working all day, the Lord Mayor's chimney is awful stuffed up. Perhaps in the evening, here?" Bert pleaded.

"Well I'm not sure, usually I go straight away. I mean, I'll see you on my next day off, whoever my charges are. I'll try," Mary conceded as she kissed Bert on the cheek and stood up to open her umbrella. Bert got up as well.

"I know you feel that this is what you have to do but, don't you ever do what you want to do?" Bert asked.

"No one is making me help these children, I truly want to. The wind is simply a guide and a guardian, but I take my duties seriously. If people need me and I can be of service with my talents, then why shouldn't I? It would feel selfish otherwise, and you are too for trying to steal me away," Mary teased.

"Oh I'm not trying to steal you, I don't think I could. My umbrella could never compete with yours," Bert teased back.

"That offer I gave you to keep my magic still stands. I'd gladly give it to you," Mary whispered as she leaned in close.

"Then you wouldn't be Mary Poppins," Bert replied before kissing Mary for the last time that evening. He watched as she departed into the night sky, and waved before she disappeared across London. Bert was satisfied with the evening, he had never planned on learning so much about the woman he had loved for so long. He wasn't completely satisfied however, and he had a plan. The Lord Mayor payed Bert handsomely, and with all the saving he had done over the past three years, Bert knew he'd be ready for his evening on the rooftops the following day. The only obstacle was getting to Uncle Albert when Mary wasn't around...

**What a ham! And what a sneaky devil he is too. But he's handsome so he gets away with it. One of my top ranked lines in the movie is when Mary replies to "what is all this unseemly hullaballoo" by simply staring, before a wry smile and says "I never explain anything." True, but I think Bert always knew or would find out her past eventually. Notice she doesn't _really _explain anything, she just makes Bert think she did! No, I'm not a fan of "they met when they were kids" or the whole "I'm a slave to the wind, I'm so depressed" ideas. Yes, Mary and Bert have a past- no, it didn't began in diapers. Yes, she pays attention to the wind- no, it's just a metaphor for how she's a woman who is never tied down. Anyhoo! Sorry, I'm off to Camp Lots of Drunk Relatives this weekend. If I return safely, as in not at the bottom of the river under a canoe, then you'll have a lovely lengthy update from me! I will be in Chicago after that though so if I can't get to some wifi you're stuck until next Thursday. Sorry, you'll have to use your imaginations for a while. Hope you liked it, please review! **

**Love you darlings, Elizabeth**


	3. More Tea?

**A/N: Got back from the worst camping experience of my life to deliver you all this before I leave for Chicago tomorrow. If I'm not too swamped in Chicago you may get an update on Wednesday too. No promises. Enjoy and review!**

It was a relatively nice day, and Bert was up early to take advantage of the cool weather. He had to clean the Lord Mayor's chimney that day, and he wanted to get it done as quickly as possible- he had other plans for the day. Luckily, the work was easy and Bert enjoyed it; he didn't mind being so filthy with soot, in fact, he liked it. Bert was fast and efficient, and the nice weather helped his pace. He thought about the rest of the day and what he had in store. The idea made him smile, and he whistled away as he worked.

Mary had just come downstairs for some tea, and found Uncle Albert sitting at the table reading the paper. He did not look up from his article as he took a quick sip of tea and greeted his niece.

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Absolutely perfect," Mary's sing-song voice came from the kitchen. Uncle Albert smiled at his niece's apparent high spirits. He knew that she had said goodbye to the Banks, so he had rightly concluded that her mood was because of Bert.

"And what puts you in such a perfect mood today? Besides the obvious flaw that you're always perfect," Uncle Albert said from behind his paper as Mary took a seat across from him at the table.

"_Practically _perfect," Mary said. "And who said perfection was a flaw?" Mary grinned as Uncle Albert chuckled from behind his paper_. "_Anything of interest in there Uncle Albert?"

"Not usually. I make a habit of reading it though. I did notice there's going to be a meteor shower in two weeks- always a fascinating sight," Uncle Albert mused. "And what is your plan for the day my dear?"

"Well, it's the same as always. I'm waiting for the wind. Bert mentioned me meeting him again...again tonight," Mary said coolly, thought she berated herself internally for letting slip why she had come to Uncle Albert's so late the previous evening. Uncle Albert just kept smiling.

"And do you plan on seeing him?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Well, I said I'd try. The wind usually comes in the morning or the evening. Seeing as I haven't noticed anything yet, well, I imagine the timing will be unfortunate," Mary sighed. "It's quite alright though, Bert and I have plans for my next day off."

"What about the rest of today?" Uncle Albert asked, confused.

"He's quite busy today, the only time he had was this evening. I'm not up for going out today, so I think I'll retire to my room. I have some letters to write and some packing to do; I hope you don't mind Uncle Albert?"

"Not at all my dear, my home is always open to you. I shall leave you in peace," Uncle Albert said as she got up to return her tea cup and head upstairs. He could hear Mary whistling as she went upstairs, no doubt on the handrail, and Uncle Albert chuckled to himself. She was still so stubborn to admit how much she was in love, even hiding the fact she spent time with Bert the night before. Oh well, it probably came with being practically perfect.

"Oof!"

"Either my chimney has a personality of it's own now, or someone is in it. Hello?" Uncle Albert asked as he got up to inspect his fireplace.

"It's yer ol' pal Bert," Bert whispered from up in the chimney, where he had apparently gotten stuck.

"Bert! Hello my boy, how are you?" Uncle Albert boomed, delighted at his new company.

"Keep it down! Is Mary still around?" Bert whispered.

"She's upstairs, why what's wrong?" Uncle Albert stifled a laugh as Bert hung upside-down, stuck in his chimney.

"I've come to talk to you, but I can't 'ave her around," Bert whispered. "Can you send her out for a while? And whatever you do, don't let her know I'm here."

"I'll try, just...hang on," Uncle Albert said. He grabbed some paper off his desk and quickly put together a phony list of things he needed for Mary to run out and get. He went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Mary dear, I know I said I wouldn't disturb you but may I ask a favor of you?" Uncle Albert said as he opened the door.

"What is it?" Mary asked, obviously obliged to do whatever task was asked of her.

"Well I know you didn't want to go out...and I know I said I wouldn't disturb you...but I need some errands run..." Uncle Albert said, fumbling for a good excuse.

"It's no trouble Uncle Albert, I'll be down in a moment," she smiled. Uncle Albert sighed a breath of relief, though he was still concerned about Bert in his chimney. He went downstairs to be sure he was alright, and hadn't fallen out.

"Are you alright Bert?" Uncle Albert whispered into his fireplace. Some soot fell down and made Uncle Albert cough.

"Fine, just a little tight," Bert whispered. "Is she leaving?" Just as Bert whispered his question, he heard heels hit the wooden stairs as they came down to the living room. Uncle Albert stood up to face Mary.

"Uncle Albert, you put tea on this list," Mary said as she grabbed her gloves and began to put them on. "You have plenty in the kitchen, did you really want more? By the looks of it you're stocked for a year or so," Mary teased. Uncle Albert gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are perfect people always so nosy?" Uncle Albert said.

"_Practically_ perfect people maybe," Mary laughed. "Did you really want more?"

"Yes," Uncle Albert replied.

"Alright then," Mary said. Uncle Albert silently waited for her to leave. Mary put her hat on and went to the mirror in the hall to inspect herself before leaving. Bert had very quietly been trying not to move, but a sudden impulse to sneeze overtook him.

"A-CHOO!" Bert spluttered down the chimney, dislodging him to fall right into a pile of soot in Uncle Albert's fireplace, causing both of them to stifle coughs. Uncle Albert's eyes opened wide with fear, and he stood in front of Bert, hoping to hide him in the fireplace. Mary came back into the living room to pick up her list.

"Bless you. Goodness Uncle Albert! Are you getting a cold? Shall I pick up some lozenges as well?" Mary asked, unaware of Bert in the fireplace, stifling another sneeze.

"No, no, I'm fine," Uncle Albert replied nervously. "Go on Mary dear, you never know when that wind will blow." Mary smiled and went into the hall to get her umbrella and go. As soon as the door shut, Bert trumpeted another sneeze.

"A-CHOO!"

"That was close," Uncle Albert sighed as he sat down at the table once more. Bert took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and nose, and sat down across from Uncle Albert.

"Sorry there, and thanks for the cover-up," Bert said.

"Now why did I just dupe my niece into leaving?" Uncle Albert asked with a smile. He was fond of Bert- they were both curious, quirky gentleman with a taste for corny jokes. Both of them happened to love Mary as well, but Uncle Albert was about to find out how much.

"Well, 'ere's the thing sir. I've come to ask you a question," Bert began.

"And what might that be?" Uncle Albert asked congenially.

"Well, I know Mary 'as no family other than you and...you seemed like the one to ask. I imagine you've known about me and Mary for some time now?" Bert hoped. Uncle Albert laughed.

"She tries to hide how madly in love she is with you, it's really quite funny. Of course, I'm well aware, but she's so stubborn sometimes," Uncle Albert smiled. "Like her mother in that sense."

"Really? Well you see, I've come to ask your permission. I've come to ask your permission for me to ask for Mary's hand in marriage," Bert said, and waited. Uncle Albert sat looking at him blankly for a moment. Then he spoke.

"That's MARVELOUS boy!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet and hugging Bert.

"I take it you approve then eh?" Bert laughed, elated at the news.

"Oh, but did you plan on asking her tonight?" Uncle Albert asked, recalling what Mary had mentioned earlier.

"Don't worry, I've got that one all figured out," Bert grinned. Uncle Albert didn't see how, but he knew that Bert had a way of doing things. A man who turned up in your chimney was probably capable of many things. "I wanted to go about this in a proper fashion, thank you."

"Anytime, and you're welcome here anytime Bert. Let me know if you need anything," Uncle Albert said, beaming.

"Thanks Uncle Albert, well I best be off," Bert grinned, tipping his cap as he left through the front door. Getting down the chimney was one thing, going back up was probably not the best idea right then. Besides, the purchase of a little black velvet box wasn't going to be made up on the rooftops, and Bert only had so much time to pick the right occupant of that box. With part of his savings in his pocket, and a tune on his lips, Bert set off. Several blocks away, Mary was whistling to herself as well as she picked out tea for Uncle Albert. Uncle Albert was going to be drinking tea for a _very_ long time.

**Look, I didn't _mean _to leave you at this point in the story before I leave again. I'm sorry, but that'll make it that much better when we get to it, won't it? Thanks for the reviews and concerns- I'm glad there are some people out there that hoped that I didn't drown under a canoe this past weekend. I didn't, so yay! Please review! Thank ya amigos.**

Love, Elizabeth


	4. Something Afoot

**A/N: Back from Chicago! Had a blast, thanks for all who mentioned it in their reviews! Well, there's really nothing for me to say about this chapter.**

"Honestly Uncle Albert, I haven't the faintest idea what you're going on about it," Mary said with a sigh as she began packing things into her carpetbag. Uncle Albert had bustled into her room that evening and had been trying to persuade her to do something that night.

"What I mean Mary, is that don't you have something to do tonight? A previous engagement other than running off again?" Uncle Albert said.

"I _never_ run," Mary said firmly. "And I still don't know what you mean. I have no engagements this evening." Uncle Albert gave up and blurted out what he had been skirting around for several hours. Mary continued to put her belongings into her endless carpetbag.

"What about _Bert_? Didn't you say you might meet him tonight? You should see him," Uncle Albert said.

"That is no concern of yours, and how can I? I told him I may not make it until my next day off, which will more than likely be true as the wind hasn't called upon me yet."

"Well, just go anyways and see, and if the wind comes and you have to leave, well, at least you saw him tonight," Uncle Albert stammered. Mary spun around to look at her uncle after putting her mirror in her bag. Her stare made him freeze up.

"I'm not a stupid woman Uncle," Mary said, one eyebrow arching in accusation and and intrigue. "I'm sure you're well aware of that," she said, taking a step forward.

"I didn't say anything about-"

"My profession involves me dealing with rather mischievous children, not unlike yourself. And because I am excellent in what I do to almost perfection, I'm very good at noticing these things. Therefore, I know when something is afoot," Mary said with a grin, taking another step forward.

"Afoot?" Uncle Albert gulped.

"Yes, afoot. Why do you so desperately want me to see Bert? Or was there some other engagement you think I should attend?"

"No I just think that Bert's a very respectable gentleman, and it would be very unkind of you to stand him up," Uncle Albert said.

"As I've stated before," Mary began, returning to her packing, "I mentioned to him that I may not be able to make it. He knows how it works." Uncle Albert simply sighed and started to head for the door as she put on her gloves and coat. As she began to put on her hat, she stopped suddenly, and Uncle Albert turned to look at her.

Mary closed her eyes for a moment, then hustled to put her hat on completely. She felt a sort of tugging feeling, not uncomfortable or forceful, but much like the feeling of lying in a warm bed and the first rays of consciousness began to tug at you, and you must reluctantly awaken.

"The wind?" Uncle Albert asked knowingly.

"Mmm," Mary nodded, and not wanting to lose the feeling that would guide her, she grabbed her bag and umbrella to hustle downstairs and out the door.

"Pity you couldn't see Bert," mumbled Uncle Albert as he kissed his niece goodbye at the front door.

"I'm sure I'll see plenty of him soon enough," Mary said with a smile, as she opened her umbrella on the front step.

"Check in when you can dear," Uncle Albert said fondly.

"As always," Mary said and nodded at no one in particularly, rising into the London sky.

Bert was sitting down on the top of a chimney stack with his eyes closed, concentrating very hard. He kept one hand in his vest, thumbing the small little velvet box in his pocket. He opened his eyes, beginning to get tired and desperate, as he had been concentrating very hard for several minutes. He hadn't given up yet, but he began doubting his grand plan. Bert hoped that either way Mary would arrive, but he wasn't sure if anything would work at all. Then, suddenly, Bert spotted a small figure on the horizon that he knew instantly. He smiled a huge grin, and continued thumbing the little black box in his pocket as he concentrated very, very hard.

With as graceful an air as ever, Mary alighted onto the rooftop with poise. However, Bert noticed that when she landed she looked extremely puzzled, which was not very common for Mary Poppins, and dismayed.

"You look tip top from top to toe," Bert said with a smile, "if I may say so."

"Thank you Bert," Mary replied, still confused, "and you may." Mary turned around and looked at the sky with a furrowed brow, and shook her umbrella as if it had accumulated an exorbitant amount of dust. "That's funny I always..." she mumbled to herself incoherently.

"Something the matter?" Bert asked, stifling a chuckle. Mary spun around, forgetting she had just addressed him.

"Well I...that is, the wind...why yes. Something is the matter. I have no idea what I'm doing here," Mary said. Bert laughed.

"I think I can clear that up," he said.

"You?" Mary said, both of her eyebrows rising.

"Yes, you see, I'm in very great need of a smart, young, beautiful nanny..."

"You?" Mary asked and Bert smiled. "_YOU?_" he continued to smile at her. "YOU!" Mary exclaimed. "But, how?"

"I need you more than anyone right now Mary," Bert said softly.

"But the wind-"

"Must 'ave agreed with me. I'm just as surprised as you are it worked," Bert laughed.

"But why? You must _really_ have needed me for the wind to bring me to you," Mary smiled.

"I do really need you Mary, more than you'll ever know," Bert said. He took Mary's lovely white gloved hands in his. "I'm 'oping this might help show you 'ow much," he said as knelt down on one knee. Mary gasped.

"Oh Bert, you can't be serious!"

"More than I've ever been in my life. I love you, I've loved you since the day I met ya, and I want to go on loving you for the rest of my life and beyond. Mary Poppins, will you marry me?" Bert said with a soft smile, as he pulled out the black velvet box and opened it before her, revealing a beautiful diamond surrounded by little sapphires, all set on an elegant gold band.

"Bert I don't know what to say," Mary gasped in awe.

"Well there's a word someone once told me to use when you don't know what to say," Bert smiled.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Mary breathed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bert said, standing up.

"Yes. Yes! Oh Bert, of course yes," Mary said, and Bert grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around only to set her down and kiss her passionately on the lips like he never had before. Mary could hardly breathe when he was finished, her face flushed with excitement and passion. Bert removed her gloves, and she put them away in her bag, and he proceeded to slip the sparkling ring onto her finger.

"There we go," Bert said.

"Oh Bert, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious doesn't begin to cover it," Mary said, beaming with delight.

"Does I love you cover it?" Bert asked, holding Mary as close to him as he could possibly manage.

"Always," Mary said as she kissed him on the cheek, holding on just as tight to her fiancee.

**Told you there wasn't much for me to say. So I'll leave you with that. Please review!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	5. Flying Lessons

**A/N: I know this took me a little longer than usual, but work and planning for school has been crazy. Plus, I wanted to give you all a little bit beefier chapter this time around. Also, I have no money to spare for the bookstore, so until Breaking Dawn comes out I'm left with fanfiction. Please, those of you who are currently writing some MP fanfiction, or any other kind, GET TO IT PEOPLE. I need something to read too :( Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

That same night, Bert and Mary had perched atop their favorite rooftop spot, feet dangling in the cool London air and Bert's arms around his soon-to-be wife. They had sat in silent bliss for some time. Finally, Mary brought up her surfacing concerns.

"Bert? I don't think I could give up my work," Mary said softly, shyly.

"Who said you had to?" Bert replied.

"Well, we're getting married," Mary said matter-of-factly. Bert smiled, enjoying the sound of her statement.

"Yes," Bert said simply.

"Well, doesn't that mean I can't work anymore?" she inquired.

"Now who said that?" Bert asked.

"No one but I thought, well I hardly spend any time with you as it is, and if we're going to be married and have a home and...and..." Mary paused in thought.

"And what?" Bert prodded.

"Bert...do you want a family?" Mary asked tentatively. Bert remained unfazed.

"Do you Mary?"

"I...I'm not sure. I always thought I'd just be a nanny but lately..."

"Would meeting me be a factor of that?" Bert joked kindly.

"I think I'd like a family of my own- with you Bert," Mary said softly.

"Let's have a wedding first and make it official," Bert laughed. Then he pulled Mary tight and whispered in her ear. "I'd like to have a family too, afterward- with you Mary." The pair smiled, and shared a quick kiss.

"I can't imagine not being a nanny, or getting married," Mary mused. "Oh! The wedding! There's so much to do. I need a dress and we have to pick a day and..." Mary stopped when she saw Bert smile in a mysterious smirk. "What?"

"You remember that statement about your magic? The one you made about giving it up-"

"Give up my magic before our wedding? Bert don't be ridiculous. How can I ever plan and prepare a wedding if-"

"Now 'ear me out. I meant giving it up to me," Bert smiled.

"Well yes, I did say that but-"

"No buts. I want to take care of this wedding myself. You work so 'ard all the time- the last thing you need to do is go about preparing a wedding," Bert said. "That is, if it's alright that I borrow it for a little while."

"Oh Bert, you know I'd do anything for you," Mary smiled.

"Is that a yes then?" Bert laughed. Mary simply replied by pulling him tight and planting a kiss right on his soft lips, feeling part of her leave and become part of her fiancee.

"Did it work?" Bert asked, astounded and out of breath. Mary's reply came with a snap of her fingers...to which absolutely nothing happened. She smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Mary chuckled softly. Bert smiled, snapped his fingers, and handed Mary a fine bouquet of roses, causing her to blush.

"I won't get tired of doing that to you," Bert said.

"Are you sure you can pull this wedding off?" Mary asked in all sincerity as she smelled her roses.

"Positive. You just worry about your dress and who you want our guests to be and leave the rest to me."

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Albert...he was so concerned before I left that...oh...oh that old sneak!" Mary exclaimed, discovering the reason behind her uncle's funny behavior earlier that evening. "He knew didn't he! He kept going on about some engagement...ENGAGEMENT! Why didn't I see that?"

"Do you think you lose a bit of your logic when you give me your magic?" Bert teased.

"Oh ha ha. You think you're awfully funny when you've got my powers. Very daring of you. You just know that I can't snap my fingers at you and-"

"And do wot?" Bert laughed.

"Let's hope you never have to find out smart-aleck," Mary grinned, a sly look on her face.

"I'm so very scared of you Mary Poppins," Bert said, leaning in close to her face.

"Really? How scared?" she replied, leaning closer.

"So scared I just might have to do this," Bert said, closing the small gap between them and kissing Mary as passionately as he had done before. After disentangling themselves, Mary sighed, signaling her desire to go home. "I know that sigh," Bert said, sighing as well.

"It _is_ getting late. And now I have to go back to Uncle Albert's, and my umbrella will do me no good since a certain someone has decided to plan a wedding with my magic," Mary said with an air of frustration.

"Might I suggest taking that someone's arm and lending him an umbrella to let his fiancee down?" Bert said, standing up and putting his hand out for Mary. As Mary struggled to get up, she slipped, nearly falling off of the roof. Luckily, Bert was quick enough to grab her by the waist an pull her in very, _very _close to him. Mary could only blink in surprise, to which Bert let out a laugh of relief. "I forgot 'ow clumsy you were without that magic of yours."

"I am _not_ clumsy," Mary said, still out of breath from her brush with almost certain disaster. Bert raised one eyebrow in question. "When I'm completely myself," Mary relented.

"May I borrow this?" Bert asked, picking up Mary's umbrella.

"You'll have to ask him," nodding at the parrot head. "But don't bet on anything just because you've got my magic. He doesn't even listen to me," Mary said with an exasperated sigh.

"SQUAWK! You're the one who doesn't listen to me!" the parrot exclaimed, taking Bert by surprise.

"You see my dilemma," Mary said with a straight face. Bert had to chuckle.

"SQUAWK! Oh my, look at that finger. Goodness Mary Poppins it's about time. I kept saying, I knew that Bert fellow would be the one, but did you listen to me? No you just-"

"That's quite enough out of you!" Mary said, cutting off the chatty bird. "Were we leaving?"

"Of course. But this is my first time you know," Bert began, realizing he had no idea how to fly Mary's umbrella, let alone float her down with him off the roof safely. "'Ow do I...um..."

"Here," Mary said, taking her umbrella, opening it up, and handing it back to Bert. "Do you feel a slight tugging? Sort of like, well you know, I'm sure you can feel it?"

"Yes, at least I think so," Bert replied. Mary smiled and pulled Bert in close to her, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his one empty arm around her waist as well. Mary looked up into Bert's eyes and smiled.

"Now, extend your arm, nice and straight. There, now, as soon as your ready, just let yourself give in to that tugging feeling. I always sort of acknowledge the wind with a nod, let it know that I'm ready. It will wait for you though, so don't worry."

"Alright. Got 'old of me tight? Well here we go..." Bert said nervously, gave a quick nod at the umbrella, and felt himself rise up a foot from the rooftop. Mary tightened her grip on him, and he chanced a look at her. She was all smiles, with a proud look on her face, much like the mother of a child who's just come home with a glowing school report. Bert smiled back, then returned his concentration to the umbrella, and on getting the two of them down safely onto the streets of London.

"It's rather strange, not having that feeling you get when you're flying. I mean, it feels different without my magic. I know how you feel, and how I _should _feel, but it's very different. Exciting and frightening at the same time," Mary said as they floated down towards the pavement.

"This is absolutely glorious!" Bert said, with an enormous grin. "Why I never tried this before I will never know."

"You were having too much fun as a cat, as I recall," Mary said with a smirk. As she and Bert neared the pavement, Mary expertly put out her right foot to land, and alighted with the other. Bert let go of her, but continued to fly up the street, bumping up and down a foot or so off the pavement.

"Uh-oh. Mary!" Bert exclaimed. Mary picked up her skirts and ran after Bert, yelling advice at him.

"Let go!" Mary said.

"WOT?!" Bert exclaimed, sensing that this would be a painful and stupid course of action as he was rising higher.

"I mean of that tugging feeling. Let go of it!" Mary exclaimed. She had caught up to Bert, who was now about three or four feet off the ground before her. During her last effort to catch up to him, Bert decided to let go of the wind, falling right beside Mary, knocking both of them to the ground.

"OOF!" they said in unison, both lying flat on their backs on the cobblestone.

"Oops. Didn't mean to fall on ya Mary," Bert said shyly, blushing.

"You've always seen me as a graceful flier, but I told you that wasn't always the case. Let's just say your first time was better than mine," Mary chuckled, looking at the night sky.

"I had such a wonderful tutor," Bert complimented her, also looking at the brilliant sky. "How did your first try go?"

"Oh no it's too embarrassing," Mary said, turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh come on now," Bert said, giving her a peck on the cheek as she gazed at the stars.

"Maybe some day I'll tell you, we've got the rest of our married lives ahead of us you know."

"They're beautiful, ain't they?" Bert said quietly, joining Mary in her star-gazing as the two remained lying on the cool pavement.

"Mmm. And some of the nicest people," Mary said. Bert was taken aback.

"Wot?"

"Oh yes, the constellations. Orion is a very nice fellow you know," Mary said with a smile, remembering fond memories.

"I'm sure," Bert said, quite impressed.

"Jealous?" Mary asked, teasing Bert.

"Not with that ring on your finger I'm not."

"Good, you never should be."

"Never," Bert stated firmly. "Now shall I escort the lady home?" Bert got up and gave his hand to Mary. After lifting her up, he gave her back her umbrella, and the two linked arms to walk back to Uncle Albert's house.

"Don't go in yet," Bert said as he and Mary reached Uncle Albert's front doorstep.

"Why, you're coming in too," Mary said. "After all, you must have spoken to him earlier- he was dropping hints all afternoon."

"Yes, but I want a moment with you first," Bert said.

"You've had me all evening," Mary laughed lightly. Bert only smiled and snapped his fingers, causing the curtains in Uncle Albert's front room to close, much to Uncle Albert's surprise and dismay. With only the night sky watching, Bert went in for his last kiss of the evening, the grand finale to the greatest night of both of their lives. Mary was gasping for breath in-between Bert's endless caressing and lip-locking. They only stopped when they heard the front door creak open, revealing a sneaky Uncle Albert.

"Ah-hem," he cleared his throat.

"I was...well..." Mary stammered, turning scarlet at an alarming pace, still panting from her embrace and a now elevated heart rate.

"We were...I mean I was..." Bert stammered as well, though not nearly as red in the face as his fiancee, a trace of Mary's brilliant red lipstick on his cheek. Bert wiped it away quickly.

"Oh stop your mumbling, you're acting like two _kids_ getting caught. You're getting married! Right?" Uncle Albert beamed.

"Goodnight Mary," Bert said fondly, pecking her on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" she called as he skipped down the street, happy as a cricket.

"Well? Was I right?" Uncle Albert asked excitedly, still in the front doorway.

"You really are a nuisance sometimes Uncle Albert, and now I'm _positive_ my manners never came from you," Mary said slyly, her spirits too high for Uncle Albert's interruption and interrogation to bother her as she walked inside.

"You're quite a nuisance sometimes yourself, talking in riddles all the time. Tell me!"

"Yes...he proposed to me," Mary said with a smile.

"AND?" Uncle Albert could hardly contain himself. Mary's reply came in placing her hand out for her uncle to inspect. "Oh my," he whispered, looking at the elegant band upon her finger.

"Exactly," Mary whispered, astounded once again by her ring.

"I always knew he'd be the one," Uncle Albert said delightedly, finished gazing upon his niece's finger.

"Oh tosh. You were just as oblivious as I was he was going to actually get engaged to me."

"Well, I've been hoping for so long, I'd figure he'd come around eventually."

"I know you're excited Uncle Albert, but I've had quite an exhausting and exciting evening, and I'd like to retire to my bed, if you please," Mary said.

"Oh yes my dear, I'm just so happy for you," Uncle Albert smiled, pulling Mary into a loving hug.

"Thank you Uncle Albert, I'm the happiest woman you'll ever meet right now," Mary said, before heading upstairs to get some sleep. After changing into her nightgown and climbing into bed, Mary let out a heavy sigh and smiled. She knew she wouldn't be able to go right to sleep, but she wanted some quiet time to just herself after all that had happened. The ring on her finger felt heavy and foreign, but comforting and exciting at the same time. She looked at it in the moonlight, letting it sparkle like the starlit sky outside her window.

"I'm getting married," Mary whispered aloud to the empty night. _I'm getting married_, she thought, before closing her tired eyes and welcoming sleep.

**Ok so remember I think of Bert as Gavin Lee, and lately I've sort of pictured Ashley Brown's interpretation of Mary for this. She plays a much funnier, cuter, playful sort of Mary. If you've seen the show you know what I'm talking about, so she's my inspiration for my writing in this story. And, Ashley is a bit clumsy. I watched an interview of her when she played Belle in Beauty and the Beast, and she mentioned all the getting stuck and falling over and ripping costumes she did offstage. I was howling with laughter! (And it's given me an idea for a funny little unrelated fic) Anyways, I imagined her doing this in the MP show as well, and then I thought, I bet back in the day Mary Poppins wasn't as graceful as she is now. It creates cute romantic tension I think. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review! AND GO WORK ON YOUR STORIES TOO!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	6. If I Must

**A/N: It's very late and I'm very tired and this is probably just chalk full of typos (more than the usual I'm sure) but I wanted to present you all with this. Thank you to those of you who update your own fanfics or suggested some to me- you're all a godsend. So we continue once again with magic-less Mary! Do enjoy and do review!**

Mary awoke the next morning with a yawn, relishing in her well-deserved extra sleep. After getting dressed, she went downstairs, a greeting grunt coming from Uncle Albert as she passed him and entered the kitchen. Still feeling a little groggy from her extra sleep, Mary reached for a tea cup from out of the cupboard and promptly dropped it on the floor, causing it to smash into several small pieces.

"Oh!" Mary yelped in surprise.

"Alright dear?" Uncle Albert called.

"I'm fine, I'll take care of it," Mary called. Mary snapped her fingers at the broken pieces of the tea cup scattered across the floor. When nothing happened, she let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, bother."As Mary bent over and began to pick up the pieces as carefully as she could, Uncle Albert entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure alright?" he asked.

"Quite," Mary said, continuing to pick up her unfortunate mess.

"Why don't you just...you know," Uncle Albert said vaguely.

"I can't," Mary said.

"Oh not again."

"I'm afraid so, but under different circumstances this time."

"What do you mean my dear?" Uncle Albert wondered.

"I'm sure you recall the last time. Well, Bert and I sort of made a pact," Mary said as she straightened up and went to throw away the remnants of the tea cup she had broken.

"Pact?"

"An agreement. I offered for him to have my magic- permanently. He turned me down, suggesting I wouldn't be Mary Poppins if I didn't have it. Of course, at that point we had finally made clear our feelings for each other, and I no longer felt it would impair our relationship if I were...a little different."

"Rightly so," Uncle Albert replied with a nod.

"But I did offer, and let the offer stand. I hardly expected him to call me on it nearly three years later once he proposed to me," Mary chuckled. "But that is so very much like Bert."

"You mean he has your magic, for good?" Uncle Albert asked warily.

"No, it's on loan. Bert didn't want me to stress over the wedding, which I'm going to do regardless, but he asked to borrow my magic to do it himself," Mary smiled.

"I see," Uncle Albert smiled as well.

"Really? I don't. I can't even begin to fathom what he has planned," Mary said nervously.

"Well, when is the wedding?"

"I haven't the faintest idea Uncle Albert," Mary said with a sigh, but she couldn't help trying to hide a small smile.

"That's alright. I'm sure Bert has everything under control," Uncle Albert said with a reassuring smile, which grew into a loud chuckle. "At least, I hope so. You're a disaster without your powers," he said with a laugh.

"You all seem to think you're so very funny when I'm without my magic," Mary growled.

"Oh come now my dear. What are your plans for the day then if you're not being a nanny and you're not being wedding planner?"

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten."

"Oh goodness!" Mary exclaimed, not realizing how long she had slept.

"Don't worry dear, you needed it. So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I had thought I'd pay Jane and Michael a visit. I know it's awfully soon of me to go back, but they deserve an invite to the wedding. I'd invite George and Winifred but I'm not sure what Bert has up his sleeve. He _does_ have my magic and he's rather flashy with it," Mary said with a smirk.

"And you're not extravagant yourself..." Uncle Albert mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Mary exclaimed with a freezing blue-eyed stare. Uncle Albert was saved, however, as the bell rang and he rushed to answer the door.

"Bert my boy! Come in!" Uncle Albert boomed from the hallway.

"Bert?" Mary questioned, coming into the hall.

"At your service," Bert laughed as he picked Mary up and spun her around, stealing a kiss no sooner than her feet hit the floor.

"But what are you doing here? It's not even eleven yet," Mary asked, thoroughly confused. She eyed Bert up and down, noticing that he was exceptionally clean from head to toe. "And you're not filthy with soot. What's going on here? I thought you had to work."

"I did," Bert smiled knowingly.

"I don't understand," Mary said, puzzlement written all over her face.

"Your magic does wonders to a chimney. Cleaned meself up alright with it too," Bert laughed.

"Well aren't you selfish," Mary laughed.

"Not at tall. Only wanted to get a jump on the day so I'd have time to see and get some other things arranged," he said with a wink.

"Is that so?" Mary asked with a sly smile.

"Absolutely," Bert replied, giving Mary a peck on the cheek. "What about you, sleep alight?"

"Oh just fine. I broke a dish this morning though," Mary blushed.

"You are a mess when you're not full o' magic," Bert laughed. "Are you sure you can go two weeks without it?"

"Two weeks?"

"That's when we're having the wedding!" Bert said excitedly.

"That's awfully fast. And you need it the whole time?" Mary asked.

"Most of the time," Bert nodded. "Look don't worry Mary, I'll get it all sorted out. Just trust me."

"I do Bert, with all my heart," Mary replied.

"And all of your magic?"

"That too," Mary said with a sigh.

"Good, now do you have a non life-threatening activity planned for today that doesn't require magic. I have some things to take care of today..."

"Stop making fun of me. You know full well I am not clumsy or prone to accidents when I am completely myself, thank you. And, I thought I would pay Jane and Michael a visit. Is that allowed?" Mary asked with a scowl.

"More than allowed love, required. And tell 'em Bert says 'ello," he said, kissing her on her forehead before going out the door. Mary stood happily in the hallway, drinking in his loving goodbye gesture.

"Ah, love," Uncle Albert sighed.

"Oh don't you start," Mary said with a stern grin on her face as she went upstairs to prepare for her outing to see Jane and Michael.

"Touchier too when she's out of magic," Uncle Albert said to himself once she had left the room.

"I heard that," Mary called from the top of the stairs. Uncle Albert just laughed to himself as he went into the kitchen for more tea. Goodness knows he had plenty of it now.

Mary took her time as she made her way to Cherry Tree Lane. She was normally a very quick-paced person and very difficult to keep up with- it came naturally to her. Today, however, Mary was taking time. She wasn't sure if she just slowed down when she didn't have her magic, or perhaps she was afraid of causing herself harm, but more than anything, she was stalling. Mary had barely had anytime to wrap her mind around getting married, and having to break the news to her two favorite charges seemed impossible. Mary usually wasn't one to get tongue-tied, but she couldn't for the life of her think of how to tell Jane and Michael, nor did she know how they would handle the news. Before she knew it, Mary had arrived at the Banks' doorstep, and still she had no idea how to breach the topic of her engagement. She rang the bell before someone noticed her deliberating on the front doorstep.

"Mary...Poppins?" a very confused Ellen asked.

"Good morning Ellen," Mary smiled congenially.

"Come in, come in," Ellen said pleasantly. "I'll get the master." As Ellen disappeared, Mary looked around the house. Nothing had changed, but then, she had only left a few days ago. As she was waiting, Mary could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from somewhere deeper in the house. It sounded like Mrs. Banks, which wasn't hard to believe. Then a more baritone laugh joined in with her, and Mary smiled. _So Mr. and Mrs. Banks didn't really need me last time_, Mary thought. _And it appears they're not even concerned about employing another nanny._ Mary sighed contently.

"Mary Poppins?" Mrs. Banks asked as she emerged from the dining room. Mr. Banks was right behind her.

"Mary Poppins?" he inquired with as much curiosity and confusion as his wife.

"I realize I just terminated my employment, and only left a few days ago but-"

"Don't be silly, come in," Mr. Banks smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Banks," Mary smiled, feeling some of the pressure lift from her shoulders.

"And to what do we owe this tremendous pleasure?" he asked with a broad grin.

"Well Mr. Banks, Mrs. Banks," Mary began, nodding an acknowledgment to Mrs. Banks, "I haven't decided to find employment elsewhere yet, and I thought I might be permitted to spend a little time with Jane and Michael today. I have some news for them that they may be interested in hearing. That is, if you don't mind I borrow them for the afternoon."

"Not at all," Mr. Banks smiled. "They're upstairs, right Winifred?"

"Yes dear," Winifred smiled at her husband. "Ellen?"

"Yes mum," Ellen said, appearing from behind a curtain.

"I'll get them Winifred. Go back to, cleaning, or whatever you were doing before Ellen," Mr. Banks said as he got up to find his children. Once he had disappeared upstairs, Mrs. Banks turned to address Mary.

"You're back so soon! Not that I mind, you've done wonders for this family. I don't mean to pry but, what about you? Are you going on to find another family...it seems you can't bear to leave this one," Mrs. Banks smiled.

"Actually mum-"

"Oh do call me Winifred, you've only known me for how many years now?"

"Actually Winifred, that's why I'm here. I didn't expect to see the children so soon but, I had some news for them that really couldn't wait," Mary said vaguely, and in a fit of nervousness, she patted the back of her hair, checking to be sure it was properly in place. It was a common action of Mary's, but this time Mrs. Banks noticed something different.

"Is that a...OH!" she gasped, seeing Mary's delicate diamond and sapphire ring. Mrs. Banks hurried closer to Mary, taking her hand to examine it further. "Who?" she asked, as Mary turned the brightest shade of red to date.

"Bert, the chimney sweep," Mary said softly.

"I knew it," Mrs. Banks smiled warmly. _How did everyone else know about it_, Mary thought smugly. Mary silently cursed herself for not wearing her standard white gloves, but how could she wear both the enormous ring and her favorite accessory? She hadn't quite figure that one out.

"I couldn't be happier," Mary said absolutely honest and sincerely heartfelt.

"Oh and I couldn't be happier for you Mary Poppins," Mrs. Banks squealed delightedly. Mr. Banks had returned with Jane and Michael- they had been giggling about something together, and Mary turned to see the end of a play wrestling match between Mr. Banks and Michael.

"Alright settle down you two," Mrs. Banks laughed.

"Really," Jane sniffed, ironically in a very Mary Poppins-like way. Mary suppressed a laugh.

"Oh George, Mary Poppins has some wonderful news!" Mrs. Banks exclaimed. "Oh I'm sorry, you wanted to tell the children yourself somewhere. Oh now I've muddled the whole thing."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Banks," Mary said.

"Tell us what?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, tell us what?!" Michael exclaimed.

"What's the news Mary Poppins?" Mr. Banks asked.

"Please tell us Mary Poppins," Jane and Michael said in unison. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Oh, if I must, I must," she sighed. Everyone in the room leaned in closer. "I'm getting married," she announced.

**What a horrid place to stop right? :) tee hee! Sorry! If I'm bored again at work you'll be receiving another lengthy update so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! (Though I know those of you reading this blabber will anyhoo because you're my loving, awesome, adoring, beautiful, intelligent, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious fan base and friends!)**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	7. Lace and Diamonds

**A/N: I knew I couldn't leave you hanging there for very long, so I was nice enough to do some more writing. Haha, so we're finally getting some wedding details hammered out, and of course the guest list will start growing soon. I hope you enjoy what Bert has in store! Enjoy and please review.**

Jane and Michael's jaws dropped, and Mr. Banks took Mary's hand.

"Congratulations," he smiled and with a knowing wink, took Winifred by the arm and left Mary with just the children. Jane and Michael were still dumbstruck.

"Shall we go to the park for a little while, and I can explain," Mary suggested with a smile, though she felt rather nervous and uncomfortable. Jane and Michael simply nodded as she took both of their hands to lead them out onto Cherry Tree Lane. After the children felt the reassuring and well-known embrace of their former nanny leading them to the park, they came out of their reverie.

"Mary Poppins, are you really getting married? You've only just left us," Jane said.

"Well, it's all happened rather quickly," Mary smiled. The trio arrived in the park and Mary chose her favorite park bench to settle down in between Jane and Michael. She then waited for the barrage of questions that would undoubtedly begin.

"So you're really getting married?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Mmm hmm."

"To who?!" Michael exclaimed.

"To Bert silly, who else?" Jane said to Michael. "Right Mary Poppins?" Jane asked to be sure, though she was almost positive.

"Quite right," Mary said with a laugh.

"Alright! I like Bert," Michael said with a smirk.

"Did he give you a ring?" Jane squealed. Mary replied by showing Jane her finger, and she oohed and ahhed at the brilliant diamond surrounded by tiny little sapphires. "Oh it's lovely."

"I agree," Mary replied with a kind smile. Suddenly Jane came up with a million questions for her.

"Do you have a dress? When did he propose? Did he kiss you? When are you getting married? Where are you going to live? What's it feel like to be engaged? Where did he-"

"Jane, please," Mary said, flustered_. My she really is thirteen_, she thought._ Probably already dreaming of her own white wedding no doubt."_We've only just been engaged. Listen, the wedding is in two weeks, and you and your whole family are invited. Bert is doing the planning so I'm afraid I don't have any more details for you. As for the rest of your questions, I'm either not sure or not going to answer them."

"Are you still going to be a nanny Mary Poppins?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but probably not. After Bert and I are married we'll want to spend time with each other and possibly-"

"Are you going to have a family?!" Jane asked excitedly.

"We'll see," Mary responded with a smile.

"Oh I'm so excited Mary Poppins. Aren't you excited?" Jane asked.

"Very excited," Mary replied. _And scared out of my wits as well_, she thought.

"Can we come visit you and Bert, once you're married?" Michael asked.

"Anytime you wish Michael."

"Where is Bert?" Jane asked.

"Making some wedding arrangements. He's very hush-hush about it, and very busy. Of course, you never know what he could be up to with my magic-"

"Oh no! Have you lost it again?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Well, sort of. Bert has...borrowed it for a little while. At least until the wedding- he's decided to plan everything himself to save me the hassle."

"How sweet of him," Jane said with a smile.

"Better hope he doesn't turn you into a cat again. That would be an interesting wedding," Michael laughed.

"There is _nothing_ funny about that mister," Mary said with a glare.

"I was only joking with you Mary Poppins," Michael said, still chuckling.

"A common theme, I've noticed," Mary grumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, as Mary carried on with her two favorite children, Bert was getting down to business.

"Mrs. Corry, where might a man go to have an exquisite dress made?" Bert asked the fiery woman behind the counter.

"And who might we be buying this fine dress for?" Mrs. Corry inquired with a sly grin. Her two daughters closed in on her and Bert, at which Mrs. Corry shooed them away. After some whining and sighs, the two girls went into the back.

"None other than Mary Poppins," Bert smiled.

"Oh my, and what is the occasion that this dress is for?"

"Our wedding."

"Mary Poppins getting married! Well I never! Excellent job Bert and congratulations," Mrs. Corry smiled.

"Thank you mum."

"Well now, the best place to go for a fine wedding gown would be to Miss Seville's, let me get you her card," Mrs. Corry said as she went back behind the counter. "But why are you getting her gown?"

"Well, I took it upon meself to plan the whole wedding for her. She works so hard all the time, it's about time someone do something splendid for her," Bert said with a wink.

"I couldn't agree more. I always thought that woman would work until she fell over," Mrs. Corry said with a laugh.

"She probably has several time today," Bert mused.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Corry asked as she rummaged through her box with "contacts" labeled on it. "Oh drat, where is that card?"

"She's probably done all sorts of clumsy things today because..." Bert stopped and snapped at the box. The cards split up to show Miss Seville's card.

"How did you..." Mrs. Corry asked, confused as she took out the card she had been looking for.

"Bit o' magic," Bert smiled. "It's only for a little while."

"I see," Mrs. Corry laughed. "Well then I bet she is a dreadful mess. I can't imagine Mary Poppins without it."

"It's actually very funny, though very cute."

"Well here's the card. Good luck Bert," Mrs. Corry said with a kind smile.

"Thank ya mum, and you're more than welcome to come to the wedding. Two weeks...well, 13 days. I'll drop by before then with an invite," Bert said as he headed out the door.

"Thanks dearie!" Mrs. Corry called. Bert waved and glanced at the card in his hand. With a smile, he set off for Miss Seville's Gown Shop. After several minutes, he spotted the small boutique, and heard a bell ring as he entered the store. Several gowns stood in the windows, and a very tall, thin woman with white blonde air and small spectacles stood behind a counter.

"May I help you sir?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I've come to 'ave a gown made for my fiancee. It's for our wedding. Now I know that's against proper protocol, but I told her I'd 'andle everything for the wedding, and she's not...in the best condition to be worrying about a dress."

"Of course sir. That's a fantastic idea, no matter what protocol says. Now, do I know this woman?" the thin woman asked.

"Mary Poppins?" Bert asked.

"Oh my goodness! Mary Poppins is getting married? Why, I haven't made a gown for her since...oh well quite some time ago. A lovely white and red number. Oh it was simply divine. Well congratulations Mr..."

"The name's Bert mum," Bert said, touching his cap.

"You're a lucky man Bert," the woman smiled.

"Now, what did you have in mind?"

"Plenty of lace," Bert said. "And diamonds."

"I've got a marvelous idea, let me do some work and get you a sketch of the dress. Can you come by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me mum."

"Excellent. This is going to be the finest gown I've made yet- Mary Poppins is going to look simply divine."

"That's the idea," Bert said with a grin as he exited Miss Seville's store. "Well, that's one order of business down," he said to himself. Bert had one more _very_ important order of business now that he had proposed to Mary. He took a slip of paper out of his pocket, looking once again at the address written on it. Bert had saved immensely for his ring for Mary, but most of his savings had been put away for one particular thing should he finally get up the courage to marry the woman he loved. He only hoped that the small, sweet and simple home was still available, and that his wife would adore it.

**Home Sweet Home is on the horizon! Yay! Well as always I hoped you enjoyed it. Now, I have some catching up to do on my Little Mermaid fic aaaaaand I had this idea for another MP fic that if I don't start writing down I'm going to forget. It's kind of outside the box for me so I'm just going to post up a preview and you guys let me know if you like it or not, or give some good critiques before I decide to continue it. Thanks for your ever-loving support!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	8. Pressing Your Advantage

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Life gets crazy you know? So I received an exciting phone call from mister Gavin Lee himself the other night. Oh yes, we talked on the phone for a few minutes, and I have an amazing friend to thank for getting him on there to talk to me. She also got me a signed note from Ashley Brown (but couldn't get her on the phone much to my dismay) so my life is pretty much awesome right now. If any of you have facebook, I put it in as my homepage on my profile and once you add me you'll notice a note I wrote about the conversation he and I had. Anyhoo, enough name dropping, sorry this took so long but I'm back with a vengeance so get those eyeballs ready to devour more awesome MP fanfiction! Reviews are more than welcome!**

There it was, just as he had seen it before. Bert smiled as he stood at the gate of Number 26 Andrew Lane. It was a small home, two stories, although not very wide. It was painted white, with forest green shutters. Bert was delighted to find that there was a 'For Sale' sign in the window, and he knew that this day was the day to finally make it his. He opened the gate and went up the short walk, noting the home had a garden in the front that he was sure Mary would enjoy. He knocked on the door, and a fragile elderly woman answered.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" she smiled sweetly, having to crane her neck to look up at Bert. The woman had to be only five foot, and Bert's height wasn't helping the situation. He smiled and removed his cap.

"My name's Bert mum, and I noticed your sign in the window."

"Oh yes! Were you interested in the house?"

"I'm very interested, I have been for a while now."

"Well come in, come in. Have a seat and I'll get the paperwork," she smiled, showing Bert into the small parlor. As Bert sat down, she went into the other room and upon her return, had a small stack of papers that she put on the coffee table before Bert. Bert looked down at the information as the small woman took a seat across from him. He frowned upon seeing the price.

"What is it?" the small woman asked with a smile.

"Well, pardon my saying mum, but I can't afford it. You see, I've just been engaged and I was hoping to buy this house for my fiance, but after the wedding and all-"

"Oh you're getting married? Well that's just lovely. There's nothing like being in love. Tell me, do you really love her?" the elderly lady smiled.

"More than she could ever imagine mum," Bert smiled back.

"Well, how much have you got?"

"I'm just 200 pounds short of your asking price mum," Bert said sheepishly.

"Well don't you worry about it," she smiled.

"Oh but mum I couldn't ask you-"

"You didn't ask me, I want you to have it for that much. A nice gentleman like you needs a good home to have so he has someplace to love his wife. It'll be perfect for the two of you. You still want it right?"

"Oh of course. Wow, well thank ya mum," Bert said with a grin as he stood up to shake the woman's hand.

"It's no problem dearie, just sign here...yes that's good. Now when can you give me payment?"

"I've got a cheque all written out here if that's alright."

"Perfectly alright. Well, the place is yours. I'll have everything out in a week's time. I hope that's alright?"

"Just fine, the wedding is in thirteen days, and it's a gift to her, thought I'm so excited I might spoil it by bringing her here before then."

"Sounds like a good idea to me young man. Thank you very much!" the elderly woman smiled as she showed him out the door. As Bert smiled and looked at the house that was now his, and Mary's of course, he couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Meanwhile, Mary had made it back to Uncle Albert's after more interrogation from Jane and Michael. She couldn't help but smile as she walked in the front door and began putting away her things. Why she had ever been nervous to talk to Jane and Michael seemed silly now. She was, after all, no longer their nanny. Of course, Mary had always seemed to be more than just a nanny to Jane and Michael.

"How did it go?" Uncle Albert asked as she entered the room.

"Oh fine, a little daunting at first but, you know Jane and Michael," Mary said with a fond smile.

"Good. Well now what?"

"I'm not sure. I feel so useless. I wish Bert would give me something to do, some way to help. I suppose I should get to work on my dress-" Mary stopped short as she now realized the amount of work she had ahead of her. She had nearly forgotten about her dress!

"What's the matter?" Uncle Albert asked, concerned.

"I haven't even started on my dress!" she exclaimed as rushed upstairs and began pulling sewing items out of her carpetbag. Uncle Albert entered the room to find her rummaging through her things, and Mary looked up. Uncle Albert raised one eyebrow.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" he said.

"All my things are right here, I'll have to go get some fabric but after than it'll be a snap-" Mary stopped short and Uncle Albert proceeded to raise both eyebrows. "Oh. Yes I had forgotten," Mary said sheepishly.

"You really are a mess when-"

"Oh don't start that again."

"Well, let me know if I can help. Though I doubt it," Uncle Albert mumbled as he went downstairs. Mary sighed and began putting away all her sewing items. Mary was never one for headaches, but today had already been so exhausting and she was under a lot of stress, so it was no surprise that when she sat in her chair in the corner her head began to throb. Mary groaned and began massaging her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Now wot's the big idea? I make sure you have nothing to do but relax all say and here you are moaning with an 'eadache."

"I don't think you understand Bert," Mary sighed, not bothering to open her eyes. "I like being busy, it's what I do. I attend to things, and you're attending to everything. Not that I don't appreciate it or admire you for it, but I just like to be busy doing things. That's all."

"Are you saying it's stressful for you to relax?" Bert chuckled.

"Oh stop it," Mary grinned, opening her eyes to see Bert with a wide grin on his face and assorted papers in his hands.

"Just teasing you. 'Ow did it go with the Banks children?"

"Fine, fine. They're all invited to the wedding. What are those papers?"

"These? Oh nothing," Bert smirked, putting them in his pocket. "Minor wedding details."

"Mmm hmm," Mary smiled, knowing there was more to it, but not bothering to ask.

"'Ow about a kiss to remedy that headache?"

"I don't know, are you sure it will cure me?"

"Of being clumsy? No," Bert smiled a wicked grin.

"Now that remark is simply not fair, not true, and not helping your case to wrangle a kiss out of me," Mary sniffed.

"Who said I was trying to wrangle a kiss out of you?" Bert said, pretending to be offended.

"Don't you press your advantage with me mister."

"Press my advantage? What advantage?"

"The fact that I find you attractive and the fact that you know it. That advantage."

"Wasn't aware of that one. I thought it was my rapier wit."

"You would know."

"Well? Don't you want one?"

"What? A kiss or a rapier wit? Because personally I find my witticisms to be-" Mary was cut short as Bert pulled her in close and kissed her. He stepped back and looked into her eyes for a moment, then went in for more.

"Mmmm...what...nnn...will I do...about...my dress?" Mary said between breaths. Bert stopped kissing her and thought for a moment.

"Well, technically it's all been taken care of."

"What?"

"I've already got the gown being made by Miss Seville."

"Oh Bert! I love her gowns! But you're not supposed to see the dress before-"

"I'm not supposed to see _you_ in the dress. Don't worry. Say, is that why you've been under so much stress?"

"Well..."

"Come on now Mary. You expected me to borrow your talents to let you make a wedding dress magic-less and in two weeks? And you're supposed to be the smart one," he grinned.

"You think you're incredibly funny, don't you?"

"You do too, you just won't say it out loud. It's ok, you don't have to tell me for me to know it," Bert smiled.

"Stop feeding your own ego and kiss me again," Mary said with a smile.

"You're not helping the matter," he laughed, leaning in to kiss Mary once again.

**Ta da! So after blabbering on and on about the musical with my friend who just went to see it, she made me realize how much of an amazing couple Gavin and Ashley would be. I mean, the almost romance they have on stage is phenomenal. My friend was going on and on about how cute they were together and the almost kissing bits they have on stage when my mind wandered and I just pictured Bert and Mary passionately making out. I'm going to chalk it up to hormones and call it a day, but if there's excessive kissing between the two in my stories now, that may be why. Hope you enjoyed it, now I've gotta go polish my next chapter for "Still Got It."**

Love, **Elizabeth**

p.s. My name is not Elizabeth Lakecrest on facebook so if you go try to be my friend don't be surprised haha.


	9. Better Than Expected

**A/N: I promised I'd get around to it eventually.**

Mary woke up late again. Normally it would bother her to get up so late, but she'd sort of grown accustomed to it. Besides, she knew she'd better get in her sleep now since the wedding was the next day and she knew she'd never sleep the night before her wedding day. Her eyes fluttered open and a dainty yawn escaped her lips. She sat up and stretched, only to find Bert sitting in the rocking chair smiling at her.

"Well good morning," Bert said.

"Mmm, isn't it?" Mary smiled, touched by the notion of her fiance watching her sleep.

"Do you know what today is?" Bert said as he came over to sit by Mary on the bed.

"Should I?" Mary asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Why, it's the day before our wedding of course!"

"Wedding? I don't remember any wedding," Mary said, as serious and stern as ever.

"But...Mary...we, we, we're getting married tomorrow. Don't you remember?" Bert said forlornly.

"I never forget anything Bert, and I would distinctly remember if we were to be getting married," Mary said as she threw off the covers and stood up.

"Mary...you mean...you mean you don't remember me...proposing? Or any of that? Nothing? Please Mary, you can't be serious," Bert said as he began to get very worried.

"Bert, when am I not serious?" Mary said as she went into the bathroom and began combing out her long locks. Bert followed her to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, talking to her in the mirror.

"Mary? Are you ill? Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you better lie back down..."

"Bert, I'm perfectly-"

"That's it! Mary! You're not practically perfect!" Bert exclaimed, causing Mary to drop her hairbrush in the sink.

"Whatever are you talking about Bert?" Mary said as she spun around to look Bert in the face.

"Mary! I 'ave your magic! Oh no...oh no...that's why she's forgot everything..."

"Bert, do stop mumbling to yourself."

"She doesn't remember a thing. It must start to affect her after it's gone for so long..." Bert continued whispering to himself. "Wot am I going to do? Oh no..."

"Bert? Could you help me with something?" Mary said from across the room.

"Wot? Oh, yes..."

"Do come here Bert," Mary said with a hint of a smile. Bert was too concerned to notice.

"Wot is it Mary?"

"You look upset. What's wrong?"

"You're...well, you're just not you today Mary."

"Maybe if you kiss me it'll make it better," Mary whispered.

"Kiss...kiss you? You want me to kiss you?" Bert stammered.

"We're good friends after all Bert."

"Good...friends. You really don't remember?" Bert said, clearly upset.

"Let's pretend that your kiss will make everything better. Although I remember everything Bert, just do me this one favor," Mary said, the hint of a smile still on her face.

"Like everything will be better. Alright," Bert said, and he pulled Mary close and looked long and hard into her sparkling blue eyes. He closed his and leaned into her face, breathing in her intoxicating scent, and pressed his lips to hers. Bert started out soft, then applied more pressure as Mary responded. _As if this kiss will make everything better_, Bert thought. They broke away only to breathe, and Bert kissed her nose and cheeks before finding his way back to her lips once more. The only sound in the room was of the heavy breathing of both persons as they sent back and forth the electric tingle of true love. Finally Bert pulled his lips away from Mary's slowly. Mary looked into Bert's eyes and smiled a wide smile. Bert still looked upset and concerned, despite the amazing exchange of passion he had just experienced.

Mary continued to study smile, then gave a mischievous wink and walked across the room and out the door.

"Mary! Wait!" Bert cried. Mary popped her head back in through the doorway, still grinning.

"You winked," Bert said, more confused and dumbfounded than upset and concerned.

"If you pay attention darling, you'll notice I wink a lot," Mary said, grinning wider.

"Darling?" Bert asked, thoroughly confused.

"Can't I call the man I'm marrying in roughly 36 hours darling?" Mary asked, then winked at Bert again before heading out of the room and to the stairs.

"But...HEY!" Bert exclaimed, realizing he'd been duped. Bert heard a musical laugh ring out from the stairs, and he ran after Mary. She was already halfway down the stairs when Bert got there, so he climbed on the bannister with his stomach and the rail and facing the top of the stairs. Bert pushed off and slid past Mary with a grin until his bum hit the rail post and he toppled into a heap on the floor at the foot of the stairs just as Mary arrived at the bottom.

"Yes?" Mary asked Bert, attempting to suppress a giggle. Bert rubbed his bum and looked up at Mary with a sheepish grin. Then he remembered why he rushed down the stair rail so quickly.

"HEY!"

"You've said that already," Mary said with a smile.

"You were lying the whole time," Bert said, still in a heap at Mary's feet.

"I think that's the most passionate kiss you've ever given me," Mary said as she extended her foot and stepped lithely over Bert and into the kitchen to begin making tea. Bert just blinked, then untangled himself from the foot of the stairs to join Mary in the kitchen.

"What was all the fuss about?" Uncle Albert asked from behind a newspaper.

"Well, Mary here-"

"I pulled a rather dirty trick on Bert, but the result was beyond what I expected," Mary said with a smile and a blush as she put a kettle on. Bert blushed as well.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that to me the day before our wedding," Bert huffed.

"Well why do you always get to have all the fun?" Mary grinned as she got out cups and saucers. "Besides, it's like you said, I'm not practically perfect right now. You are," she said and gave Bert a peck on the cheek before continuing preparing breakfast.

"That's no excuse to play mean tricks on your soon-to-be 'usband if you ask me," Bert said with a sheepish look, now that he was beginning to feel stupid about the whole episode.

"Who's asking you?" Uncle Albert quipped from behind his paper, and Bert couldn't really be upset at the sounds of Mary's musical laughter. He decided to take a seat at the table next to Uncle Albert as Mary made toast.

"Don't be upset dear, it really was the best kiss I've ever received," Mary said, reaching for another cup in the cupboard.

"Because she's been kissed so often before," Uncle Albert said. Bert began laughing, but Mary dropped her cup in astonishment.

"Oh, bother," she said, looking at the pile of pieces on the floor. "Why does this _always_ happen?"

"You alright Mary?" Bert asked as he got up from the table to help her.

"Oh I'm fine. Well, could you help me? You know I'd snap but..."

"Oh, right. No problem Mary," Bert said with a smile. Mary watched as Bert snapped his fingers at the broken tea cup and...nothing happened. Mary laughed as Bert furrowed his brow before snapping again as...nothing happened.

"Well, what's the matter?" Mary asked.

"Uhh, well I don't know Mary," Bert said, a look of worry creeping across his face, and then Mary's.

"What do you mean? Try again, you're just not concentrating," Mary said, attempting to reassure herself. Bert exhaled slowly, then furrowed his brow further and snapped his fingers at the teacup. To Mary's dismay, nothing happened.

"Oh no! Bert!" Mary said, clearly upset.

"Mary I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong. It won't work, it's as if...as if"

"OH! My magic is gone Bert!"

"Mary I'm so sorry! Is it me? Was it because I had it?" Bert asked. Mary spun around so as not to let her emotions betray her in front of Bert. Uncle Albert peeked over his paper at Bert, who responded with a wink. Uncle Albert rolled his eyes and disappeared behind his paper once more.

"Bert...I...I..." Mary stammered, staring at the counter. Bert grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Kiss me! It may still be there. Take it! Take it before it disappears! KISS ME MARY!" Bert exclaimed. Mary blinked, then grabbed Bert and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. The intensity of their embrace had increased tenfold, and when they broke apart both Mary and Bert were breathing heavily.

"Goodness," said Uncle Albert's newspaper.

"I...I don't feel any different," Mary said.

"Try Mary," Bert said. Mary took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. Both she and Bert waited a moment, but nothing happened.

"Oh Bert," Mary said with a horror-struck face.

"Mary, why do you always have to complicate things that are really quite simple?" Bert said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, causing the teacup to put itself back together and land on the counter beside Mary.

"You...you...you didn't give it back. You were lying the whole time," Mary said.

"Remember who has the upper 'and when you start these games Mary," Bert said with a wide smile as he pecked her on the cheek. "The result was beyond what I expected though."

Thinking quickly, before any more pre-wedding mayhem ensued in his house, Uncle Albert got up from his newspaper to grab himself a cup a tea, and to propose an idea.

"The two of you should get out for the day, take your minds off the wedding for a while. Leave whatever else you need taken care of with me and the two of you enjoy the nice day."

"Oh Uncle Albert, we couldn't possibly-"

"Now Mary. I've got everything taken care of already. I have something I want to show you anyways. After that we can go pick up your dress and that'll be everything," Bert said.

"Alright then, but I wish you weren't so mysterious all the time. Even _I_ don't know where the wedding is taking place," Mary smiled.

"_I'm_ mysterious?" Bert said with sarcasm. Both he and Mary began laughing.

"Well it's settled then, the two of you get on out of here," Uncle Albert smiled. "And no more funny business."

"_Funny_ business?" Bert and Mary said at the same time, which brought on another bout of laughter.

"Of _course_ the two of you are getting married," Uncle Albert mumbled and rolled his eyes as Mary and Bert went upstairs to get ready for their outing. "They're a match made in heaven."

* * *

"Number 26 Andrew Lane?" Mary asked as she stood in front of a picturesque white house with forest green shutters.

"Mmm hmm," Bert smiled as he opened the gate for Mary to enter the yard and walk up to the door. She paused, waiting for Bert.

"But who lives here?"

"You do," Bert smiled as he unlocked the door with his key, extending his arm for Mary to enter.

"Bert you don't mean..." Mary gasped.

"I do love," he said as she shut the door behind him. "Welcome home."

"You mean it's mine? Ours? Our very own home?" Mary asked, astonished.

"I told you I've been saving money. I got the ring, you, and then the house," he chuckled.

"Oh Bert, it's perfect. Our own home, for the two of us."

"And then, maybe three of us?" Bert asked.

"Do...do you want children Bert?" Mary asked, and blushed.

"I...I'd like to if you would Mary. But I know you nanny and-"

"I'd love to have kids Bert. I've always wanted my own children to raise," Mary said, kissing her soon-to-be husband.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Bert smiled.

"This is the greatest wedding present ever Bert," Mary smiled.

"Just wait until I get to walk over the threshold with you in my arms," Bert whispered, pulling Mary close.

"I can't wait Bert," Mary whispered back, nearly touching Bert's nose with hers.

"You're going to 'ave to darling. We still need to get the dress."

"One kiss? Then you can show me the house, and we'll get the dress."

"You really are less proper when you're not full of magic," Bert laughed.

"You're just as handsome when _you're_ full of magic," Mary smiled.

"Ah, I never said you were less stunning. Only less proper."

"Just one kiss?"

"You don't want to see the rest of your very own 'ome and go get your dress you've never seen either?"

"Mmm, after one little kiss."

"One _little _kiss?"

"Bert, are you suggesting you don't want-" Mary was cut short as Bert closed the final centimeter between their lips and gave her a loving kiss. Bert could feel the smile in her kiss.

"There."

"Mmm, thank you. Much better," Mary smiled.

* * *

"Mary Poppins!"

"Oh Miss Seville! It's so nice to see you again."

"Hello Bert! Well Mary Poppins, I know it's been a long time, but hopefully this dress will be perfect," Miss Seville smiled.

"I have full faith in you and Bert," Mary blushed. "Bert, you wait out here. You can't see me in it yet, but I'll tell you how perfect it is when I'm done," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Follow me Mary Poppins," Miss Seville smiled. Mary smiled back and followed Miss Seville into the back where the fitting area was. She sat down and waited as Miss Seville went to retrieve her gown. She smiled as she imagined Bert fidgeting out in the front of the store. Then Miss Seville returned with the most stunning gown Mary had ever seen. She gasped rather loudly, and Miss Seville laughed as Mary's mouth opened in astonishment.

"Oh Miss Seville! It's perfect!" Mary cried with delight.

"Tell your fiance that, he came up with most of the dress himself."

"Oh my goodness, Bert!" Mary whispered, still in awe.

"Go on, try it on. We have to be sure it fits as well as it looks."

Mary took a deep breath before exiting the dressing room. The dress fit her like a glove, but she hadn't seen it on herself yet. She walked out in front of the mirrors and gasped again. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress was made of white silk, with a modest train and a stunning veil to match. The neckline has beautiful lace all along it, as well as lace at the end of the sleeves around her wrists. The dress absolutely shone and sparkled on her trim and elegant figure, and upon closer inspection Mary realized why.

"Miss Seville, are these..."

"Diamonds?" Miss Seville. "As I said, your fiance gave me certain instructions," she smiled.

"Oh my _word_!"

"You look gorgeous Mary Poppins. There won't be a finer bride in all of history."

"Miss Seville, this is, well...amazing! Lace and diamonds and...it's perfect," Mary breathed.

"Thank you Mary Poppins, but I can't say it enough- you fiance knew what he wanted to see you coming down the aisle in."

"Oh it's perfect. Thank you," Mary said, shaking Miss Seville's hand and rushing to put the dress back in its black bag to take back to Uncle Albert's for the wedding the next day. After fixing the last touches on her bun, Mary walked out to the front of the store to greet Bert.

"Well?" Bert asked as he jumped up from his seat.

"Lace and diamonds?" Mary asked.

"Do you...like it?" Bert asked nervously.

"Bert, I _love_ it!"

"Oh wonderful Mary!" Bert exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Not as much as I love you though," Mary smiled, kissing Bert.

"Mmm, never," he said, returning the favor.

**Next and final chapter to follow soon! If you haven't all died in my absence and you choose to review then you are much loved. :)**


End file.
